Brittana Forever Together bis die Liebe siegt
by Rabia15
Summary: Eine Begegnung kann alles ändern,alles woran du geglaubt hast,daran hätte ich nie geglaubt wenn mir irgendwer davon erzählen würde.Doch diese eine Person warf mich völlig aus der Bahn und veränderte mein Leben so etwas hatte niemand bis jetzt geschafft außer die eine Person... Bitte lässt ein Review da!
1. Atemberaubend schön

**Author's Note:** Leute das ist meine erste ff also seit bitte nicht so streng :D .Ich habe diese ff angefangen weil ich einfach Brittana liebe und weil es einfach viel zu wenige Brittana ffs gibt's villeicht mag sie niemand ich traue mich einfach mal hoffe euch wird meine ff gefallen und wenn ich was ändern soll oder so könnt ihr gerne verbeserungs Vorschläge machen ich bin für alles hoffe auf Feedback ich werde ein paar Kapitel Hochladen um zu gucken wie es euch gefällt  
Die FF wird aus Brittnays Sichtweise erzählt,manchmal aber auch von Santanas Sichtweise viel spaß :))

**Disclaimer:** die Charaktere gehören mir nicht.

**(1) Atemberaubend schön**

Meine Eltern haben sich nach einer ziemlich anstrengenden fahrt dazu entschieden in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant unzwar im Bradsticks in Lima Ohaio zu essen,um den Tag an sich Reveau passieren zu lassen und wie so oft Themen zu besprechen, die überhaupt nicht in ein Resteraunt passen. So sehr ich meine Eltern liebe entscheide ich mich doch dazu die Karte anzustarren, statt lmich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten.

Es Dauert nicht lange bis eine Bedienung auf uns zu kommt, um unsere Bestellung auf zu nehmen.„Guten Tag,wissen sie schon was sie bestellen wollen?"

Ihre Stimme klingt so sanft und besonders,ich sehe sofort auf. Ihre Wunderschönen braunen Augen, strahlen mich freundlich an. Ich betrachte sie ganz genau, ihre braunen Haare, die sie zusammengebunden hat und leicht gewellte Strähnchen, die sich aus ihrem Haargummi gekämpft haben und nun ihr schmales Gesicht streifen und zieren. Es ist unglaublich wie schön sie in der sanften Beleuchtung und dem sachten Kerzenschein aussieht und ihr Lächeln ist… atemberaubend.

Die ganze Zeit hallte ich die Luft an und atme tief ein als ich verwundert bemerke wie sehr diese Bedienung meine Gedanken in Anspruch zu nehmen scheint, als hätte ich noch nie so etwas schönes gesehen und als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres in meinem Leben, als sie anzusehen.

„Mein Man und ich hätten gern,ein Roastbeef mit Yorkshire Pudding"  
,,Sehr gerne, und was darf ich ihrer Tochter bringen?" Sie fixiert mich mit ihrem Blick und ich kann ihr nicht antworten,ich öffne meinen Mund aber schließe ihn sofort wieder weil ich einfach kein Ton raus. Meine Mutter berührt sanft meinen Arm,und ich löse mich langsam aus meiner starre. Die Kellnerin verdreht genervt die Augen und fragt noch einmal nach.  
„Einmal Chrims bitte"  
„Darf es noch etwas sein?". „Nein das wars"

Die Bedienung dreht sich um und geht Richtung Küche,ich beobachte sie die ganze zeit wie sie die anderen Tische bedient,sie hat etwas Magisches an sich,sie ist echt heiß und wunderschön schießt es mir durch den Kopf kaum merkbar schüttel ich mein Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden.

Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen,aber es könnte auch daran liegen das wir seit einem Monat nicht in Lima gewesen sind. Meine Eltern haben in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun,mein Vater soll versetzt werden in eine Andere Firma aber wo sie ist wissen wir noch nicht. Ich wohne mit meinen Eltern in Seattle und wir sind nur so oft hier weil mein Vaters Bester Freund vor ein paar Monaten nach Lima versetzt wurde. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und bin mit der Schule fertig,aber ich bin nicht besonders schlau. Manchmal denke ich,das ich nicht normal bin und ich kann es auch nicht verstehen warum ich überhaupt den Highschool Abschluss bekommen habe. Meine Mutter und mein Vater meinen ich bin etwas ganz besonderes,das glaube ich aber nicht .

Xxxxxxx

Ich entschuldige mich nach dem Essen bei meinen Eltern um auf die Toilette zu gehen, bevor wir wieder nachhause fahren wollen.  
Eigentlich möchte ich längst noch nicht gehen, aber wie soll ich meinen Eltern erklären , dass ich bleiben will nur, um unsere wunderschöne Bedienung beobachten zu können?

Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Toilette als ich die Tür auf mache renne ich in eine Person rein und wir landen beide unsanft auf den Boden.

Ich habe meine Augen geschlossen,als ich sie öffne liegt die wunderschöne Bedienung unter mir. Jetzt öffnet auch sie ihre Augen,sie hatt einen Überraschten Blick,ihre Augen sind jetzt nicht mehr so sanft und lieb wie vor einigen Sekunden sonder wütend und zornig sie funkelt mich Böse an und fängt an zu schreien

„Was bildest du dir ein hast du keine Augen im Kopf Mädel?"  
Ich schaue sie nur mit großen Augen an,ich kann ihr einfach nicht antworten weil ich mich in ihren Augen verliere ich sehe sie nur an.

Einige Sekunden später fährt sie fort „Hallo kannst du mich nicht hören oder was,steh auf"  
Ich kann meinen Blick immer noch nicht von ihr nehmen ich atme Tief ein,erst Jetzt bemerke ich ihren Wunderschönen Duft,er ist nicht zu süß aber auch nicht zu Bitter irgend etwas dazwischen.

Ich stehe auf und strecke meine Hand aus um ihr Hoch zu helfen,doch sie schlägt sie weg und funkelt mich böse an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen macht sie die Tür auf und spaziert einfach raus,ich sehe ihr nur noch mit offenem Mund hinterher "Was war den das" geht es mir durch den Kopf

Ich sehe nach unten und bemerke ein Armband auf den boden liegen,es ist ein weißes Armband mit einer Feder aus Gold. Ich hebe es auf und denke eine weile nach schon schießt es mir durch den Kopf es Gehört der Bedienung ich öffne die Tür und gehe raus.

Als ich wieder im Restaurant bin suchen meine Augen nur nach ihr,doch sie ist nirgends wo zu sehen. Ich schaue noch einmal das Armband an,dan entscheide ich mich es in meine Hosentasche zu stecken. Nach dem ich es in meine Hosentasche stecke gehe ich zu meinen Eltern,die mittlerweile schon bezahlt haben.


	2. Flachgelägt die zweite

**Author's Note:** Danke Beast 112 mich freut es das es dir geffält ich hoffe dir geffält auch dieser Teil.

viel Spaß

**(2) **Flachgelägt die zweite

Die ganze fahrt über habe ich an sie gedacht,ich weiß nicht warum aber sie geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Nach einer weile sind wir zuhause,ich steige ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus und gehe hoch in mein Zimmer.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und setze mich auf mein Bett seufze und nehme das Armband aus meiner Hosentasche. Eine ganze weile starre ich es einfach nur an,ich hebe es hoch und rieche riecht einfach nur nach ihr,ihr Duft ist einzigartig, Ich stehe auf, packe das Armband weg ziehe mich um und lege mich in mein Bett.

Ich starre die Decke an und sehe nur ihr Gesicht vor mir,wie kann das sein das sie mir einfach nicht aus den Kopf geht. Ich habe bis jetzt nie an eine Person so lange gedacht wie an sie,ich weiß nicht warum aber sie ist etwas Besonderes und ihr Körper ist einfach nur himmlisch. Okey warum denke ich jetzt an ihren Körper,ich schüttel ganz schnell mein Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Ich höre auf mein Kopf zu schüttel jetzt tut er nur noch weh,ich glaube ich habe ihn zu doll geschüttelt.

Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe ihr Gesicht vor mir,mit diesem Bild im Kopf schlafe ich ein.

Xxx

Irgend wer rüttelt mich am Arm,und versucht mich auf zu wecken.

„Brittnay steh auf,dein Vater und ich müssen mit dir reden" ich drehe mich zur anderen Seite ,,Kann das nicht warten,ich schlafe" sie rüttelt immer döller so doll das ich runter falle. ,,Jetzt nicht mehr,steh auf" „Oke Oke schon gut"

Verschlafen stehe ich vom Boden auf und schaue auf die Uhr,gerade mal 11:00 Uhr. Ich gehe mit meiner Mutter runter ins Wohnzimmer. Mein Vater sitzt wie immer in seinem Sessel,meine Mutter und ich setzen uns auf die Couch.

„Brittnay es steht fest wohin ich versetzt werde" Mit einem Fragenden Blick gucke ich meinen Vater an. „Und wohin?"

„Nach Lima,wir werden heute noch weg fahren da wir ja schon ein Haus da haben brauchen wir nicht ein Neues kaufen,ich möchte von dir das du jetzt deine Klamotten packst wir fahren in einer Stunde los" „Warum den schon Heute Dad?"

„Ich soll morgen anfangen,bitte stell keine weiteren fragen und ich habe dir da ein Job besorgt" „Ein Job?"

„Jaa als Tanzlehrerin,deine Mutter und ich wissen ja wie sehr du Tanzen liebst und mein Freund Figgins hat ein Studio da wird Tanz,Gesang und Schauspiel Unterrichtet und sie suchen gerade noch eine Tanzlehrerin"

„Hm oke"

Ich drehe mich um und gehe hoch in mein Zimmer,und ziehe mich um,danach nehme ich meinen Koffer und stecke all meine Klamotten rein. Ich gehe zu meinem Schreibtisch und nehme alles raus was drin ist und stecke es auch in meinen Koffer. Ich gehe noch einmal zu meinem Schreibtisch und öffne die oberer Schublade und nehme das Armband von der Bedienung raus ,rieche daran und stecke es mir in meine Hosentasche.

xxx

Inzwischen ist die Stunde schon um,ich nehme mein Koffer schaue mich noch einmal um und gehe zum Vater verstaut unser Gepäck ich mache die Tür vom Auto auf und steige ein. Mein Kopf lehne ich an die Scheibe,sie ist sehr kalt doch ich nehme sie nicht weg weil es sich schön anfühlt.

Ich drehe mich noch einmal um und schaue zurück, ich seufze und mein Kopf sinkt zurück an die Scheibe. „Ist alles oke Spatz" der Laut aus meinem Mund war anscheinend lauter als ich dachte.

„Ach,es ist alles gut" „Ich weiß,wie schwer es für dich sein muss,du bist in diesem Haus aufgewachsen und jetzt musst du von heute auf Morgen ausziehen."

Ich muss nicht nach vorne gucken,um zu wissen das meine Mutter mich anstart.

„Ich habe nur angst,neue Stadt neue Menschen ich weiß nicht ob sie mich mögen werden" Meine Mutter starrt mich immer noch an,nach einigen Sekunden durchbricht sie die Stille.

„Warum sollten sie dich nicht mögen,und außerdem wohnt deine Bestefreundin Quinn doch auch in Lima" Ich atme tief ein, und überlege was ich sagen soll. „Weil ich anders bin,das Quinn jetzt auch da wohnt ist die einzige Positive Sache" „Schatz du bist etwas besonderes" ,,Hm"

Ich widme meine Aufmerksamkeit,wieder dem Seitenfenster.

Xxx

Nach 2 Stunden sind wir endlich da,Ich steige aus nehme meinen Koffer und gehe gehe zur Treppe und steige ein paar Stufen hoch.

„Du fängst morgen an zu Arbeiten" ich drehe mich um und gucke in das Gesicht von meinem Vater. „Okey und wer fährt mich?"

Mein Vater Stellt die Koffer ab die er in der Hand hat und fährt fort „Deine Mutter wird dich hinfahren"

Ohne ein Weiteres Wort zu sagen,drehe ich mich um und gehe die restlichen Stufen hoch in mein gehe rein und stelle den Koffer ab,fast alles ist so wie im alten Haus nur die Farbe ist anders.

Ich gehe zum Kleiderschrank und hänge meine Klamotten auf,danach packe ich meine Zettel in die Schubladen vom Schreibtisch und klebe die Fotos an meine Wand.

Xxx

Inzwischen ist es schon Abend geworden,ich ziehe mich um und es fällt etwas aus meiner Hosentasche. Es ist das Armband von ihr,ich habe es völlig vergessen. Ich hebe es auf und stecke es in meine Jackentasche,danach gehe ich zu meinem Bett und lege mich hin,kurze zeit Später schlafe ich auch schon ein.

Am morgen wecken mich die Sonnenstrahlen,sie scheinen direkt mitten in mein Zimmer. Ich versuche mein rechtes Auge zu öffnen doch es geht nicht. Die Sonnenstrahlen sind zu hell,mit geschlossenen Augen stehe ich auf. Ich gehe langsam Richtung fenster, vorm Fenster angekommen stoße ich mich an meinem Schreibtisch ,,Auuuuuuuuuuu" Ich strecke meine Hand nach der Kurbel von der Jalosine drehe die Kurbel und sie geht runter,langsam wird es dunkel in meinem Zimmer.

Ich öffne meine Augen und gehe zu meinem Kleiderschrank,ich nehme mir eine Jeans und eine weiße Bluse raus, ziehe sie an und gehe runter in die Küche. Meine Mutter sitzt wie immer am Küchentisch,trinkt ihren Kaffe und hat auch schon Frühstück gemacht.

,,Morgen" begrüße ich meine Mutter mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht. Meine Mutter guckt zu mir,zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut mich mit einem Fragenden Blick an ,,Morgen Spatzt,warum bist du so Glücklich" ich nehme mir einen Toast vom Küchentisch und beiße ab ,,Ach ich Freue mich nur auf die Arbeit" Meine Mutter guckt mich jetzt verwirrt an ,,Aha"

Ich beiße noch einmal ab und trinke ein Schluck Apfelsaft ,,Wann müssen wir los?" Meine Mutter schaut auf die Uhr ,,Jetzt" Ich lasse meinen angebissenen Toast fallen nehme meine Tasche und steige ins Auto.

xxx

Nach 30 Minuten Fahrt,sind wir endlich da,meine Mutter parkt und lässt den Motor Stoppen,sie dreht sich zu mir um und lächelt. ,,Bist du Bereit?" Ich überlege eine weile,lächel und sehe ihr in die Augen ,,Ja" sie dreht sich von mir weg und schaut gerade aus ,,Ich komme nicht mit geh du alleine rein" ich sehe sie mit einem Fragenden Blick an ,,Warum?" ,,Es ist dein erster Arbeitstag,ich möchte das du da alleine rein gehst" ich gebe meiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und steige aus.

Ich blicke auf das Gebäude und sehe es mir genau an,von außen sieht es schon mal nicht schlecht aus mal gucken was mich drin erwartet denke ich mir und gehe rein.

Drin ist es sehr Modern,es gibt eine Theke mehrere Studios Stühle und einen Flügel,ich drehe mich einmal um meine eigene Achse und bewundere alles.

,,Du musst Brittnay sein" Ich drehe mich um und gucke in 2 Braune freundliche Augen ich strecke ihr die Hand aus. ,,Jaa ich bin Brittnay,wer bist du?" sie nimm meine Hand und schüttelt sie ,,Ich bin,Mercedes" ich lächel sie freundlich an ,,Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen zu zu kommen?" sie lacht auf ,,Ja klar,folg mir einfach"

Wir gehen durch verschiedene Gänge,das das so groß hier ist hätte ich nie einer Weile kommen wir endlich an,wir bleiben stehen. ,,Danke" sie lächelt mich an,,Viel Spaß" Und schon ist sie um die Wcke verschwunden.

Ich Artme tief ein,klopfe an und gehe rein. Lächelnt steht er auf ,, Guten Tag du musst Brittnay sein,setzt dich doch" mit seiner Hand zeigt er auf ein Stuhl,ich gehe zum Stuhl und Setze mich hin.

Er räuspert sich ,,Ich bin Mr. Figgins ,dein Vater hat viel von dir erzählt ich hoffe du bist genau so gut wie er dich beschrieben hat." ich überlege eine Weile und Schaue ihn lächelnd an. ,,Ich hoffe doch" er schaut mich etwas verwirrt an ,,Also wir haben von 12:00 - 22:00 Uhr Uhr geöffnet. Sie bekommen jeden Tag 4 Gruppen,zwischen durch haben sie Pause. Ich möchte das sie heute erst einmal zugucken,ich werde jemanden Bescheid geben das sie sie herum führt noch fragen?." ich frage mich,wie viel kann ein Mensch reden er hat noch nicht einmal Luft genommen. ,,Nein" er lächelt mich noch einmal an ,,Suchen sie nach Santana sie wird sie rumführen"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen,drehe ich mich um öffne die Tür und gehe raus. Ich laufe direkt in eine Person rein und wir fallen beide um. Ich habe die Augen Geschlossen und Artme tief ein,ich rieche einen angenehmen Duft einen Besonderen Duft ohne die Augen zu öffnen weiß ich ganz genau wer unter mir liegt .


	3. Die Bluse voller Cola

**Author' Note : **Danke Beast112 ich freue mich über dein Feedback und hier ist die Auflösung,ma gucken ob du recht hattest ;)

**(3) Die Bluse voller Cola**

**Viel Spaß ich würde mich über Reviews freuen (:**

Ich öffne meine Augen und gucke direkt in zwei verwirrte braune Augen,ihr Blick ist auf einmal eiskalt,ich weiß ganz genau was das jetzt Bedeutet,sie wird mich gleich anschreien. Ich stehe auf und reiche ihr meine Hand,ohne mein Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Sie nimmt meine Hand und steht auf ,ich betrachte sie immer noch mit großen Augen.

„Du schon wieder,das ist das zweite mal das du mich umrennst" ihr Blick ist immer noch eiskalt,mit einem zornigen Unterton fährt sie fort „Ich glaube du brauchst eine Brille,würdest du auf hören mich anzustaaren und dich sofort entschuldigen" Sie sieht gerade so süß aus wenn sie wütend ist,ich fange an zu lächeln. „Es... es tut mir leid,das war keine Absicht" warum stottere ich jetzt?.Ich möchte gerade weiter reden da höre ich plötzlich Mr. Figgins Stimme.

„Santana sie kommen gerade richtig,können sie Brittnay bitte alles zeigen sie ist die neue Tanzlehrerin" Ohne auf die Antwort von Santana zu warten,geht er in sein Büro und schließt die Tür. Santana guckt mich verwirrt an geht ein paar Schritte und dreht sich um „Kommst du?" Ich folge ihr sofort und gehe sogar schneller um neben ihr zu gehen.

Immer wieder gucke ich rüber zu ihr,sie bleibt stehen und zeigt auf ein Raum. „Das ist der Tanzraum,möchtest du mal rein?"Ich nicke nur Stumm,sie geht zur Tür macht sie auf und spaziert rein. Ich gehe ihr hinterher und bleibe neben ihr stehen. Ich stehe jetzt mitten im Raum,es ist ein sehr großer weißer Raum mit einer Großen Spiegelwand. In einer Ecke steht ein großer Flügel und in der anderen eine Stereoanlage.

Santana dreht sich zu mir um „Du musst ja wirklich gut sein,wenn dich Figgins als Tanzlehrerin anstellt" Ich drehe mich zu ihr und sehe direkt in ihre Augen,sie sind einfach bezaubernd.

„Ich weiß nicht,ich hoffe" Ihr Blick ist einfach fesselnd,ich verliere mich in ihren Augen wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. „Arbeitest du nicht eigentlich im Bradstixs?" sie lächelt mich an und ihre Augen strahlen mich an „Nur Samstags,ich arbeite aber nur noch nächsten Samstag da und dann bin ich fertig" ich sehe sie fragen an und versuche ihren Blick zu deuten „Fertig?"

„Ja ich habe nur als Aushilfe für einen Monat da angefangen" sie schaut sich im Raum um und sieht mich wieder an „Und als was arbeitest du hier?" „Ich bin Gesangslehrerin hier mit den anderen Mädchen" Ich schaue mich jetzt auch noch einmal im Raum um „Andere Mädchen" ich schaue ihr jetzt wieder in ihr schönes Gesicht „Ja Mercedes und Rachel,wir sind hier die Gesangslehrerinnen und Puck,Sam und Finn sind die Schauspiellehrer"

Ich gucke nach unten auf den Boden „Es tut mir wirklich leid das ich dich 2 mal umgerannt habe" ich sehe wieder hoch „Ach schon okey" sie berührt aus versehen meine Hand und ein Blitz durchströmt meinen Körper. In meinem Bauch fängt es an zu kribbeln und ich gucke auf meine Hand.

„Komm ich zeige dir jetzt,den Aufenthaltsraum" Sie dreht sich um und geht,stumm Folge ich ihr. Den ganzen Weg über spricht sie kein Wort und ich weiß auch nicht ob ich etwas sagen soll. 5 Minuten später sind wir endlich da,es ist der Raum mit der Bar und den vielen Stühlen. Der Raum ist voll,Santana geht zur Bar und ich Folge ihr.

Wir setzen uns hin und Santana ruft das Mädchen das hinter der Theke steht zu uns . Das Mädchen hinter der Theke ist kleiner als ich hat braune Harre und trägt einen Komischen Pullover mit irgend einem Tier drauf.

„Rachel das ist Brittnay" Santana guckt mich an und schaut dann wieder zu Rachel „Brittnay das ist Rachel" Rachel lächelt mich lieb an und streckt mir die Hand aus „Hi,du musst die neue Tanzlehrerin sein" ich erwidere ihr lächeln und schüttel ihre Hand „Ja" Santana steht auf und guckt mich an „Ich bin gleich wieder da" und schon ist sie weg.

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Rachel „Möchtest du eine Cola" ich überlege eine weile „Ja,gerne" Sie holt ein Glas aus dem Schrank tut ein paar Eiswürfel rein und füllt es mit Cola,danach gibt sie es mir.

Xxx

Es sind mittlerweile schon 10 Minuten vergangen und Santana ist noch nicht zurück. Ich stehe auf und möchte sie suchen,doch irgend jemand rempelt mich an und irgend etwas klebriges läuft über meine weiße Bluse. Ein Junge mit einer Komischen Friseur steht vor mir und betrachtet mich von unten nach oben und stoppt bei meinen Brüsten.

Jemand fängt von hinten an zu schreien ich weiß auch ganz genau wer es ist „Man Puck kannst du nicht aufpassen und gloz ihr nicht so auf die Brüste" er dreht sich um und ich sehe Santana die ihn böse anguckt schon wieder hat sie diesen eisigen Blick in ihren Augen „Beruhige dich süße ich gucke nur auf den Fleck" Santana kommt näher und steht inzwischen neben mir,sie nimmt meine Hand „Komm ich bringe dich zur Toilette" und schon zieht sie an meiner Hand. Es fühlt sich einfach nur schön an,diese Berührung lässt mein Herz höher schlagen ich weiß nicht warum aber in ihrer nähe fühlt es sich so an als würde es mir gleich aus der Brust schlagen. „Lopez,sei nicht so eine Spaßbremse" ohne drauf zu antworten verschwindet sie mit mir auf die Toilette.

Sie lässt meine Hand los und gibt mir ein paar Papiertücher. „Sorry wegen Puck,der ist manchmal echt ungeschickt" ich mache die Tücher nass und versuche den Fleck aus meiner Bluse raus zu bekommen. „Ach schon gut,ich muss dich aber was fragen" sie guckt mich fragen an „Ok" ich atme tief ein „Was ist das auf seinem Kopf,seine Frisur verwirrt mich ein bisschen" Santana fängt an zu lachen,es ist das erste mal das ich ihr lachen höre und es ist einfach toll sie lachen zu hören am liebsten möchte ich mit ihr mit lachen. Ihre Augen haben wieder diesen sanften Ausdruck.

Sie kommt auf mich zu und nimmt mir die Tücher aus der Hand „So kriegst du den Fleck nie raus,ich mach das mal" Sie nimmt neue Tücher macht sie nass und reibt damit an meiner atme ein und rieche wieder ihren Duft,diesen Duft würde ich über all wieder erkennen. Ich sehe zu ihr hoch und unsere Blicke treffen sich,einige Sekunden später senkt sie ihren Blick und widmet sich wieder meiner Bluse.

Ich räuspere mich „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Puck?" Sie guckt hoch „Wie kommst du darauf?" Ich gucke ihr wieder direkt in die Augen „Er hat dich süße genannt" „Das mit mir und Puck war nur eine einmalige Sache,wir haben einmal mit einander geschlafen und nochmal wird das nicht vorkommen" ich versuche an ihren Blick zu erkennen ob sie die Warheit sagt,ja das tuht sie.


	4. Magischer Moment

**Author's Note : **ich weiß meine ff änaheld am Anfang einer anderen aber glaubt mir sie wird ganz anders. Ich danke jeden einzelnen Leser und ich bräuchte noch einen Beta Leser wer interesse hat kann sich ja melden. Das Lied was da vorkommt heißt Kiss me von jason Walker. Ich hoffe es geffält euch.

**(4) **Magischer Moment

Sie hört auf an meiner Bluse zu reiben und sieht mir in die Augen „Das wars,fertig" Ich gucke auf meine Bluse und der Fleck ist wirklich raus „Danke" sie lächelt mich an „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken,Es ist schon spät und ich habe dir das meiste ja schon gezeigt,ich habe gleich eine Stunde möchtest du zu gucken?" Ich überlege eine weile,wie gern ich zu gucken würde aber ich bin so müde „Ich würde sehr gern,aber ich bin echt müde" ich schaue ihr in die Augen und versuche ihren Blick zu deuten es scheint als ist sie etwas traurig über meine Antwort.

„Hmm okey,komm ich bringe dich zur Tür" ich nicke und gehe mit ihr aus der Toilette,danach zum Ausgang. Am Ausgang umarmt sie mich,warum kann diese Umarmung nicht ewig dauern es fühlt sich so schön an. Sie löst sich von mir „Wir sehen uns Morgen".Sie dreht sich um und geht,ich sehe ihr wie immer nur hinterher.

Xxx

Zuhause angekommen gehe ich hoch in mein Zimmer und lege mich in mein Bett ,ohne etwas zu essen. Ich versuche einzuschlafen,doch es geht einfach nicht. Ich denke die ganze Zeit nur an Santana,wie sie meine Hand berührte mich anlächelte. Ich glaube es ist Schicksal das ich ihr heute wieder begegnet bin und ich kann es kaum erwarten morgen zur Arbeit zu fahren. Sie hat irgend etwas besonderes an sich,als sie mir in die Augen sah konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur bei ihr sein,ihre Hand halten und ihr nur in die Augengucken. Ich schließe meine Augen und schlafe mit einem lächeln ein.

Xxx

Ich sitze im Auto und fahre zur Arbeit,ich fahre schon seit 25 Minuten und die ganze zeit denke ich nur an santana. Ich hoffe ich sehe sie heute wieder,sie meinte ja gestern wir sehen uns morgen und heute ist morgen. Ich verstehe nicht warum ich immer an sie denke,ich habe immer diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch wenn ich an sie denke. Inzwishen bin ich angekommen,ich parke und gehe ins Gebäude. In 10 Minuten beginnt meine erste Stunde,ich habe mich schon zuhause Umgezogen weil ich keine Lust hatte mich hier umzuziehen.

Ich gehe in den Tanzraum in der Hoffnung Santana unterwegs zu sehen,doch ich habe kein Glück sie ist nirgends. Ich schaue mich noch einmal um und gehe in das Tanzstudio,meine Schüler sind alle schon da ich fange sofort mit ihnen an.

Xxx

Ich habe 4 Stunden durchgearbeitet um nicht mehr an Santana zu denken doch es geht nicht,ich habe noch 2 Gruppen. In einer Stunde kommt die nächste Gruppe solange habe ich frei,ich stehe auf und gehe zum Gesangszimmer. Angekommen höre ich nur eine Wundervolle Stimme,Santana steht mit dem Rücken zu mir sie ist alleine,ich kenne das Lied was sie singt nur zu gut. Ich gehe ganz Leise rein und setzte mich an den Flügel,ohne das sie es merkt. Ich fange genau da an zu singen und spielen wo sie aufhört.

So kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band  
And make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Sie dreht sich um und guckt mich überrascht an. Sie kommt auf mich zu und singt,sie setzt sich neben mich und schaut gerade aus jetzt singen wir wieder zusammen.

Kiss me  
Down by the broken tree house  
Swing, swing  
Upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring  
Bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked  
On your father's map

Die letzten Töne erklingen und sie guckt mich an,das Lied ist zu ende und ich sehe in ihre Augen. Ihr Blick ist im Moment so Gefühlvoll und Emotional so ein Blick habe ich bei ihr nie gesehen sie sieht so verletzlich aus. „Du kannst Klavier spielen?" ich lächele sie an,ist das so unwarscheinlich das ich schlau genug bin zum spielen.

„Ja ,Tanzen und Klavier spielen ist das einzige was ich gut kann." Wir sehen uns tief in die Augen,ohne etwas zu sagen sitzen wir und schauen uns nur an. Plötzlich klingelt das Handy von Santana. Sie schreckt hoch und geht ran. „Hallo" sie guckt mich an und steht auf „Hey Ambuela" sie geht einige Schritte und redet leise weiter „Nein ich möchte nichts besonderes zu essen,du weißt doch das ich spät komme" Ich betrachte Santana,dieser Moment ebend war Magisch aber diese Person am telefon musste ja anrufen und alles zerstören. „Ich Liebe dich auch"

Sie packt das Handy in ihre Hosentasche und dreht sich zu mir um. „Wer war das?" ihr Blick wird auf einmal eiskalt „Das geht dich nichts an" ihre Stimme ist nicht mehr lieb und Zärtlich sonder Kühl.

„Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären warum du jetzt so bist?" sie schaut mich verwirrt an „Wie bin ich den" Ich stehe vom Klavier auf und gehe zu ihr. „Na so,vor ein paar Sekunden warst du nett und jetzt bist du auf einmal abwehrend du hast wieder eine Mauer um dich Gebaut ich verstehe dich Nicht. In einem Moment lässt du mich an dich ran und im anderen schubst du mich wider weg. Ich drehe mich um und will gehen doch sie haltet mich am Armgelenk fest und zieht mich zu sich.

,,Es tut mir leid,das ist nicht mit Absicht" sie sucht meinen Blick und versucht,alles damit ich sie angucke. Sie hebt mit ihrer Hand meinen Kinn und zwingt mich sie anzugucken. ,,Guck mich an" Ich schaue ihr in die Augen ,,Ich meine es ernst,es tut mir wirklich leid ich wollte dich nicht verletzten verzeihs du mir?" Ich nicke sie lächelnt an und sie umarmt mich.

,,Ihh du bist ja völlig verschwitzt" ich löse die Umarmung und gucke sie gespielt finster an. ,,Ich habe ebend 4 Studen Tanz Unterricht geben,da muss ich schwitzen" sie guckt mich ernst an ,,Fas mich aber bloß nicht an" sie macht arrogant eine Hanbewegung ,,Was willst du machen wenn ich dich anfasse?" sie überlegt eine Weile ,,Dann Renn ich weg?"

ich Fang an zu lachen und gehe auf sie zu. Sie geht langsam ein paar Schritte nach fang an schneller zu gehen und sie rennt weg,ich renne ihr hinter her. Ich bin direkt hinter ihr und berühre sie jetzt. Ich stolpere und reiße sie mt mir mit wir landen beide unsanft auf den Boden nur diesesmal Landet sie auf mir.

Ich öffne die Augen und wir beide fangen an zu lachen. ,,Und wie fühlt es sich an mal unten zu liegen?" ich gucke sie an ,,Mal ne andere Sichtweise,möchtest du nicht aufstehen?" sie lacht,wie sehr ich ihr lachen liebe ,,Nein ich finde es echt gemühtlich hier oben" sie bleibt einige sekunden liegen,danach steht sie auf und reicht mir die Hand. Ich stehe auf und staare sie an ,, Du solltest öffters lachen,dein lachen ist schön" Shiit habe ich das jetzt Laut Gesagt.

,,Danke Merk ich mir "


End file.
